


花花公子

by Zuth



Category: all谦
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuth/pseuds/Zuth





	花花公子

Venom最近发现自己的宿主是个花心大萝卜

 

1.  
-你同时喜欢着他们六个人，真是让我吃惊，你知道的，能让我吃惊的事可不多。  
-闭嘴！寄生虫！  
-我说过很多次了，我讨厌这个名字。

在外人眼里，金有谦像个学步的婴儿一样将自己的两条长腿绊在了一起，差点没撞上新公司大楼前擦得亮堂堂的玻璃移门。而他自己却知道，这都怪他体内那个烦人的家伙，随意地在肌肉和经络间游走融合的能力使得这种小小的报复行为轻而易举，当然，也使金有谦苦不堪言。

从遇见这团黑漆漆的怪物到与他融合成功，是一段无法用简单文字就能说明的过程。总而言之，金有谦现在和Venom成了不可分割的共生体，并努力将自己的与众不同隐匿在充满巡演、练习、签售会和各种各样演出的韩流明星生活之中。

令人忧心的是Venom不怎么受控制，准确的来说，是不怎么喜欢被控制。金有谦花了好大力气才教会他不能随便在大街上吃人这件事，幸好至今为止Venom都表现得不错，不然他们现在呆的地方就不该是公司练习室，而是首尔警察厅了。

但仅仅是遵守着不随便吃人这一条，不足以让金有谦舒舒服服地过上正常生活，他和这位“室友”的摩擦还有很多。就比如现在。

-你能不能不要随便听我的心音？！  
-我的耳朵都快起茧子了。  
-那就不要去听！  
-我不能控制这个，是你应该停下你脑袋里跑个不停的小人。

Venom等于没有秘密，金有谦觉得自己像被扒光一样，任何时候都接受着体内那个坏家伙的监视。其实他并不是个喜欢隐瞒的人，有话直说是金有谦的特性，唯独那件事，他只想把它藏进心底的深坑，压上密密实实的尘土后带进坟墓。但，Venom将它挖了出来，把它展露在自己的眼前，细细打量，次次调笑。这真是让人难以忍受。

-最后一次警告！不要再说这件事了！  
-哦？哪件事？是说你衣橱里那些性感的三角内裤吗？  
-Venom！不是这个！但这件事也拜托别再说了！  
-有什么好害羞的，他们看起来都很美味，我是说，很有魅力。根据那些整天为你们尖叫个不停的雌性人类的反应来看，你坠入爱河是理所当然的。  
-......你说的没错，他们是很好，可我不能这样，这是不对的。  
-为什么？在我们星球上，看对眼了就去交配，多简单！

金有谦眼角抽搐，要在短时间内给一只外星生物讲解清楚人类的伦理道德简直是比登天还难上一万倍，他放弃了与Venom的交流，留他一个自顾自地喋喋不休，从外星生命的交配讲到繁殖和生长。

今天的主要工作是完成一些修改的录音，JUS2小分队的活动两位主角都想追求尽善尽美，因此干劲十足且努力至极。八个小时勤恳的专注后，一份热乎乎的外卖填饱了了金有谦叫嚣的胃，却没能填饱他体内另一个叫嚣的家伙。Venom已经一天没有进食了，饥饿让他有些焦躁。

-我什么时候可以吃人？  
-什么时候都不可以！  
-可是好饿......我可以吃掉你的肝脏吗？  
-别开玩笑了，我们这就回家，我给你弄吃的！

虽然这种血肉模糊的威胁已经出现过无数次，但金有谦仍是觉得腹部抽了抽，他迈开长腿三下两下跨上Mark来接他回家的车子，镇定地打了个bro之间充满swag的招呼，随即便缩在副驾驶上目光僵直。

不用再强调Mark惊人的五官了，尽管已经共同生活了好几年，但每次近距离和他相处都能使金有谦的呼吸和心跳全部失控。他总是最体贴的那个人，无论是哪个弟弟有重要的演出，他都会前去声援，不带目的，只带着关心和祝愿。没有沾染上娱乐圈的野心勃勃，Mark自由得很纯粹。他风度翩翩又蛮横霸道，英俊潇洒又不怀好意，他笑起来的时候嘴角仿佛噙着无数邪气和纯真，行动起来又永远坚实可靠。这一切的一切都吸引着金有谦，让他这颗环游的行星一点一点地偏离自己的轨道，朝着哥哥飞去。

-你的心音快要震聋我了。

金有谦没空理Venom，他忙着稳住呼吸，抑制自己触摸身边那个人的欲望。

-哦，这可真是让人难以理解。我来帮帮你。

还未来得及阻止，金有谦的手便被一股由内产生的力量牵引着朝Mark的大腿上摸去。在手掌隔着那合身的面料触碰到温热时，忙内的心跳漏了一拍。但大哥却并没有什么意外的反应，双手仍是稳稳地操纵着方向盘，他只当是年纪小的弟弟在经历一天的辛苦工作后向自己的撒娇。他空出一只手来，目光直视前方沿着公路笔直伸向远方的明亮灯光，覆上了自己腿上那只手。

“谦米饿了吗？哥带你去吃好吃的？”  
“没…..没事，我吃过了。”

虽然是满不在乎的语气，但Mark仍旧发现了那声线下的不自然，他本就是细心感性的人，不想小孩憋着心事，便使了点力气拢住金有谦微凉的手指，示意他敞开来说。但等了半晌小孩并没有再出声，而是用自以为隐蔽但却全被Mark感知到的力道轻轻将手掌翻过来，回拢住了他。这几瞬息，Mark出乎意料又自然而然地产生了一种怜爱之情，想要把小孩搂进怀里揉揉头发掐掐脸。说实话，能让他心甘情愿并乐于承认自己的年龄优势的时刻就是现在了。平稳行驶的轿车上，分明的鼓点配上柔和的电音，缱绻的旋律加上橙黄色的灯光，甚至连木调的香熏都跟Mar此刻的心一样，柔软得不像话。

金有谦被自己过于暧昧的举动惹红了脸。但这绝对不是Venom的强迫，而是他疏于对心神的控制，让一丝欲念跳出自己悉心建造却又摇摇欲坠的牢笼。他想要开口说什么，喉咙却像是被热烫的感情堵住，肿胀酸痛着，混着Venom恶魔般的低嘶，让他浑身每个毛孔都被饱胀的情感堵满却无法宣泄，只能静默地躁动。

驶离城区主干道花了约莫大半个钟头，而这段时间内两人的手始终没有分开过。Venom实在受不了宿主磨磨唧唧的性子，决心再次出击。他分出一小支潜进金有谦的另一只手臂，然后操纵着它猛地抓向Mark的方向盘。

“有谦你干嘛！这样很危险！”

改变方向的圆盘被Mark几下又转回了原位，但高速行驶的轿车却摩擦地面带出一股刺鼻的橡胶气味。要不是Mark的反应迅速，他俩现在就该撞上街边的凉面店了。金有谦刚刚还臊红的脸现在被吓得发白，他没想到Venom会做出这样不顾后果的行动，一瞬间车毁人亡的想象让他恐惧得想要尖叫。他浑身无力，无法判断是惊悸之后的虚脱还是其他什么，只觉得眼前的一切都阵阵发虚，五感都仿佛置身在云端落不到实处。在自己剧烈的心跳声中，金有谦抿紧嘴唇看向唯一清晰的Mark的脸，委屈得不知道该做些什么。

但Mark只是稳当地将车停在路边，抓过刚刚慌乱中他甩开的那只手，瞪着他的眼睛里毫无责怪，只有浓成实质的担心与忧虑。什么人能经受住这种甜蜜的拷问呢？大概只有圣人了吧。金有谦心头一烫，顺从乖巧又小心翼翼地开了口。

“只是…想抱抱哥…”

下一秒那个怀抱就到来了，前排座位间的间隙让斜靠过来的Mark比金有谦矮上好大一截，这使忙内的鼻尖一下子钻进了大哥刚洗过的柔软的带着清爽果香的发间。他的哥哥的声音透过他自己的胸腔震动着，闷闷地传出来，热气打在薄薄衬衣覆盖着的心口上，将他的五脏六腑全部烫平。

“谦米想要拥抱随时都可以哦，可是不要在哥开车的时候，太危险了。”

-我说，你可以进行下一步了。

Venom沙哑的声音打断了金有谦的感动。  
-我不可以！  
-我可听说了，人类男性不能说自己不可以。  
-你到底成天在我的记忆里搜刮些什么？  
-啧，还是交给我吧。

脏话差点脱口而出，但金有谦的双手却快上一步，它们抚上Mark隆起的蝴蝶骨，流连那些肌肉间的凹陷，一寸寸地用手指品鉴这具毫无防备的身体。来不及质问Venom是从哪里学到这些调情的手段，金有谦只能死死地将头埋在哥哥的肩窝里，企图骗过自己那双不安分的手不是自己的。他感受到Mark费力伸直了一些身体，疑惑的目光扫过他发红的耳尖以及颤抖的肩膀。

他一定会推开我的，金有谦这么想着，垂死挣扎一样将自己埋得更紧，企图争取仅剩的最后一丝温柔。

但Mark没有推开他。他用同样的力道收紧了自己的手臂，在金有谦露出的耳畔印下一个轻柔的吻。

这不同寻常的柔软触感惊得小孩抬起闷得通红的脸，他讶异的眼神碰上对方的温柔潭水，读懂了默许、喜爱和与自己一样的悸动。说不出的舒坦终于从全身上下每一个毛孔中滋滋地冒出来，过电般的酥麻从脚心一路升到头顶，在金有谦脑海中激起无数喜悦的烟花。

-你看吧，我总是对的那个。  
-或许吧～

他的心音终于带上点俏皮，而他的侧颈也感受到雨点般滴落的细吻。

是谁先开始试探已经不得而知，两人慢慢磨蹭着对方柔软的面颊，直到双唇碰到一起，Mark没有闭上过眼睛，他带着一丝慈爱的疑惑，目不转睛地盯着他的年轻队友。那么多年娱乐圈的摸爬滚打，他当年肉嘟嘟的弟弟发生了翻天覆地的蜕变，已经刚硬、坚定、强大到足以独立面对外界的言论与眼光。但他仍愿意以臣服的姿态收起自己已经长成的利爪，温顺地朝他低下头颅，请求他的抚爱。

多么让人心动。

他轻柔地钻进他的口中。

-哦，他的舌头真软。我能去他那边呆一会儿吗？  
-不行！

突然出声的Venom冒出了惊人发言。Venom可以通过人的口腔进入其身体遂与之融合，但成功的几率极低。金有谦可不想吓着哥哥，更不想Mark承担可怕的失败后果。他急着阻止，慌乱间咬破了Mark的嘴角，淡淡的甜腥蔓延开来，却没有人愿意分开唇齿。

这一咬并不是没激起什么浪花，Mark把它当成是金有谦急不可待的信号，他突然发起野兽般凶狠热烈的进攻，充满占有欲和疼痛的味道，仿佛要把对方一寸寸吞噬。金有谦拧起了眉毛，在亲吻的间隙发出断断续续不舒服的喘息。他的嘴唇因为反复的蹂躏而充血发红，加上声音里满满的抑制，足以让Mark热血沸腾起来。

“谦米真是迫不及待。”

他放倒金有谦的椅背，以灵活的姿态钻进了他腿间的空位，整个人趴伏在忙内的身上。高顶棚大空间的设计使这个体位并不辛苦。虽然金有谦知道哥哥误会了自己，但他更知道，此时接受比解释好上万倍。他顺从地任由Mark轻抓着他的头发转过头去，感受到哥哥对自己侧颈的迷恋。

金有谦那处的皮肤细腻微凉，衬衫的衣领上似乎带着某种花朵清淡而隐秘的芬芳，随着Mark的吻一路往下延伸，倏而从臂膀上滑落下去，露出大片光滑紧实的肩头。

他有些躁动，遵从自己内心的声音大胆开了口：

-迫不及待的到底是谁？  
“迫不及待的到底是谁？”

居高临下的Mark眯起眼睛，望着丝毫不挣扎的漂亮弟弟，那顺从中带着的勾引人心的浪荡和纯真，让他越发沉溺。温柔的俯视中他沙哑道：

“是我。”

 

2.  
金有曾听过女性朋友抱怨，说男人接吻时总喜欢揉女人的胸，当时他只能用尴尬的微笑来表示对这一说法的不认同，而现在他却改变了主意。

因为Mark正一边吻他一边揉捏着他的胸部。

金有谦的体格从来都不是纤细的类型，他胸膛上附着不多不少的肌肉和脂肪，让它们形状饱满手感极佳。

-这里也是雄性人类的性器官吗？

好奇宝贝Venom上线。要知道他才刚来到地球没多久，对一切新鲜事物都有着浓重的兴趣。但金有谦并不想时刻都做一个科普老师，特别是在和喜欢的人做爱的时候。

-我知道你不想被打扰，但我不得不提醒你我们是共生的。  
-拜托你现在安静一会儿……  
-三只新鲜的澳洲龙虾？  
-成交！

那个烦人精终于闭上了喋喋不休的嘴，而金有谦总算可以沉浸全部心神去体味这从来不敢想象却又到来得过于轻易的幸福。他从未被如此力道爱抚过的乳首坚硬地立着，在微冷的空气中汲取Mark指尖的温度。两人紧密相贴，从胸腹到腰胯再到四条腿，连呼吸都纠缠在一起。金有谦清清楚楚感觉到大腿内侧被什么东西顶住了，那东西还渐渐更加鲜明、更加硬热，很快发展成了让人无法忽视的严重威胁。

眨眼间功夫金有谦就像一块鲜嫩的点心被剥掉了包装纸，大腿被Mark用膝盖分开，紧接着勃发的硬物就迫不及待挤了进去。

“Mark哥…啊！”

他大口喘息，竭力放松，试图缓解被突然进入的剧烈挤压感。但干涩的入口让摩擦感更加清晰，甚至到了令人发抖的地步。

Mark又低头亲吻他，唇舌缠绵温柔，但一分分挺进的动作却滚烫强硬。金有谦大腿内侧肌肉不住抽搐，咬紧牙关吭不出声来，直到那凶器终于进到了底，才终于颤抖着呼出了气。

真皮的座椅在两人的动作下不停咯吱咯吱，声音越来越快，越来越急。最初的生理本能抵制过去，火热柔嫩的甬道开始痉挛着欢迎入侵者，每次被插到底时都会死死地绞住它，而凶器抽出时又会发出不舍的水声。

赤裸怀抱大片紧贴的安全感，和被全盘占有掏空的致命快感，就像一层层电网，把金有谦从头到脚重重包裹住了。Mark热衷于亲吻他滚热的耳梢，动作却又凶又狠，在强烈的吸吮中用力退出，又强行插入。

“唔...Mark哥...哥..慢点...”

金有谦十指发颤，拥着身上人的手却不忍抓挠，但紧接着他就被Mark抓起手腕按在了耳侧，逼着他直视哥哥的眼睛。羞耻感阻挠了愉悦发泄的渠道，金有谦红着眼眶小小呻吟了一声，瞳孔深处碎光闪烁，反射出Mark高耸的眉骨和鼻梁来。

他闭上眼睛，眼睫被水汽熏得越发乌黑，然后用力拉下哥哥汗湿的脖颈，将他湿润的嘴唇紧贴在自己的嘴唇上。

 

3.  
轿车设计得再怎么宽敞舒适，也不是适合最爱的第一选择，所以次日的腰酸背痛是不可避免的。但JUS2出道在即，这让金有谦没时间休息，他只能拖着疲惫不堪的身躯来到在范哥的制作室。

林在范的制作室很整洁，氛围也是金有谦喜欢的——灯光昏暗但有彩色的霓虹点缀，香薰精油加湿器一样不少。制作室正中央有块看起来很适合打滚的地毯，林在范每次都会把它摆成自己满意的角度，不然这一整天他都会无法集中。

-他肯定有强迫症，嗯，这是我刚刚学到的新词。  
-你太没礼貌了，每个人都有自己的习惯而已。

又是日常的拌嘴和科普，在金有谦好不容易让Venom知道了什么是礼貌与体贴之后，他终于投入了正经的工作中。

制作音乐对于金有谦和林在范来说并不是什么有压力的难事，但讨论与修改必不可少。显示屏前两颗脑袋为了比较那些细小的差别而越凑越近，几乎贴在了一起。

位置的原因让林在范稍稍后于JUS2的新晋队长，他脸上那一层细小的绒毛在屏幕的光线下被看得一清二楚。年长的哥哥发现自己从未如此近距离看过不知何时越发成熟的弟弟，晕彩的灯光渲染在他白皙的侧颊上，眉尾整齐干净，眼梢细长中带着圆润，浓密的长睫毛让这部分有些过于秀丽，但笔直高挺的鼻梁却中和了那秀丽的感官，投下直角般的阴影。

-他一直盯着你。  
-...我知道。  
-我觉得需要做些什么，他显然对你有意思。  
-别胡说八道了！我在工作。

如果可以的话，金有谦很想从屏幕前站直身体，因为长时间的弯腰曲背已经让他使用过度的肌肉开始反抗。但他不想打断林在范的凝视，他宽厚的肩膀自己靠在一起，似乎在施加着愈来愈重的压力。坚硬的桌面使之在上面的胳膊肘开始疼痛，双膝也渐渐颤抖起来，金有谦忍不住想要跪下去，瘫倒在那块柔软的地毯上，按摩自己不断呻吟的脊背。

-展现体贴与礼貌的好时机到了不是吗？让我来帮你。

以为Venom要帮自己直起身的金队长刚想道声感谢，就感到视野一阵天旋地转。回过神来时他已经坐在了林在范的大腿跟上，带着座椅骨碌碌地滑出一小段。

-Venom！！！

尽管金队长内心的小人已经咆哮如雷，但坐在林在范身上的他只是安静如鸡，僵直着姿势一动不敢动。

-我这是好心给你们创造机会。  
-你会搞砸这一切的！  
-你等着瞧。

无法起身，Venom又在使坏。金有谦索性破罐破摔放弃了无谓的抵抗，感受到自己一点一点磨蹭到那个危险的部位。

这边敏感处被重压的林在范被吓了一跳，他本能地把手放到忙内的腰上想要把他推开，却惊讶地发现这位新晋的队长只是红着脸一个劲儿地往自己身上贴。

“有谦？”  
“我腿...腿麻了……”

真的是这样的吗？林在范从金有谦攥紧衣角的手指和撇向一边的躲闪视线中嗅到了不同寻常的气味。他们的体温已经互相沾染上对方的身体，最近重新回归巧克力奶昔怀抱的小孩侧颈上传来淡淡的奶香，但向来不喜甜腻的林在范却意外地没有感到厌烦。将近五个月的小分队磨合让饮食习惯也变得相似，素喜韩食的chic&sexy渐渐接受了纯情&sexy的初丁口味。

这个谎话精，林在范想。

他要是腿麻了，就不该偏偏倒在我的身上，  
不该坐下后还迟迟不起身，  
不该穿大领口的体恤朝自己露出脖根，  
不该喷他喜欢的香水，  
不该一边羞红了脸一边还扭着屁股。

林探长得出了侦查后的结论：他就是故意的。

卸了手上推拒的劲儿，林在范把身上还在乱扭的小孩朝自己怀里搂去。他发现自己已经很难想起多年前那个夜晚的所有细节，有些记忆在反复重温后免不了虚幻失真，他自己也说不清那天金有谦到底有没有断断续续地哭着向他倾诉，用纤细颤抖的嗓音把他当成唯有的依靠。但那种被依赖被信任的感觉却深深印在他脑髓深处，让他明知悖德却与罪恶，却在这个日渐丰满自己羽翼的小孩再次朝自己伸开双臂时，向自己难耐的焦渴投了降。

金有谦再一次听到了Venom得意的笑，他忽略掉自己心底的一丝丝不爽，感觉到身体的控制权慢慢又回到了自己手上。他的队长，同时也是他的队员，现在正搂住他的腰腹，稳重的心跳穿透他的背脊直击他命门。对于林在范的依恋开始得很早，早到金有谦已经记不起缘由。十几岁时他就从不怎么平整的操场、充满同龄人的短途旅行和日常的学生生活中被剥离，满心期待又害怕地被关进汗与泪糅拶而成的练习室里。那段时间真是苦极了，百般重温过后仍能在舌尖留下厚重的苦涩。所以当时的练习生扛把子的好意施惠，就仿佛是旅人狭长隧道中穿梭，在看不见尽头的黑暗深处，骤然亮起的光明。这颗名为林在范的烈日裹挟着滚滚热浪扑面而来，强势、耀眼，但温暖。

他又一次感受到了那不同寻常的热度，正正好好嵌入他昨日被蹂躏过的臀缝间，烫得他面红耳赤却又欣喜万分。维持这个变扭的姿势会使这桩好事无法进展，金有谦再怎么害羞也得配合着林在范调整起来。角落的空调发出微不可闻的嗡嗡声，不露声色地将这对情人包裹进攀升的温度里。桌面上，defsoul这几个英文字母绕成的细灯管发出青蓝的光，在昏暗的制作室里印出一个微弱的纠缠身形。

气氛是顶好的，但却莫名能让人感受到一丝郁结。

林在范面对面搂着金有谦，下身不断地挺动、摇晃，听他因为自己的动作发出的婉转又压抑的呻吟，从脖颈到点缀着彩色翅尖的肩膀，他留下粗野的亲吻和啃咬。

“在范哥..别...别咬脖子....挡不住......”

林在范没有停下，他一把拧过他的下巴，一言不发地在那留下一个泛红的牙印儿。金有谦被他咬的小声叫，听见Venom饶有兴趣的声音：

-他在嫉妒。

金队长恍然大悟，他总算理解了林在范摸到他湿润微肿穴口时难以言喻的眼神。带着喘息的声音把他从走神中唤回现实：

“是谁？”他的眼睛被稍长的刘海挡着，看不分明。但动作却一下比一下缓慢，直到整根都抽离那被唤醒欲望的肉穴。他只是在外头反复蹭着，沿着臀缝顶到会阴，来回几次就把这道路径弄得又湿又黏。

金有谦被他蹭得直发颤，连呼吸都带着音调。  
“是..是Mark哥..唔...求...请你进来...”

得到答案的人忿忿拧了一把他的腿根，趁他吃痛惊呼声一顶到底。

忙内猝然闭上眼睛，每一下顶撞都让他的身体不由自主地上下颠簸。在自身重力的作用下，那凶器触得极深，他只能大口呼吸来缓解被强烈贯穿的恐惧感。但那最隐秘羞耻的地方却像是有了自己的意识一般，在插顶至底时拼命绞紧，再稍微退出时又发出不舍的水声。这酸麻不断辐射向身体深处，让五脏六肺都被烫得蜷缩起来。

“...唔..哈...”

金有谦想说什么，却只发出破碎的音节。

那充满情欲的呻吟让人血脉贲张，林在范充血的性器已经亢奋到可怕的程度，一下比一下深地在那处嫩肉里狠顶，带出的体液滑腻腻沾湿了大腿，滴落到他那张心爱的地毯上。

制作室厚重的窗帘后是高照的艳阳，里头，也一样。

 

4.  
第二天是好不容易求来的休息日，瘫在家里喝啤酒是个不错的选择。

和金有谦合住在一起制作音乐的哥哥今天不在家，给他留足了一个人胡闹的空间。但小孩抱着靠枕只顾着补眠，睡醒之后也打不起什么娱乐的兴趣，只抓着手机做起了一个快乐冲浪的网民。

他的手指滑到那个熟悉的人。透着青色胡渣的脸并不是什么陌生的模样，只是眼底盖不住的暗沉配上高扬的语调却让金有谦无法克制地心疼起来。

-这不是个好攻略的对象。  
-？  
-我是说，你们甚至不在一个国家。  
-我没奢望过的，你知道。

连续两次全垒打让金有谦对Venom的态度有所改变，毕竟不试探出第一步永远也不会知道结果是什么。但他从未把Jackson列入尚存一丝希望的对象名单上，他离他太遥远了。不仅仅是地理上的距离，他们的风格迥异、获评也有很大差别。说起Jackson，一定会出现的标签就是烟嗓rapper、艺能和努力，但说起自己呢，能被记起是got7的成员就足以慰藉他了。那位哥哥一个人扛着海外繁重的行程冲在最前头，让金有谦失去了追赶的勇气。

不如打个电话问候一下吧。陷在柔软棉被和抱枕中的小孩算了算时间，觉得不会打扰到千里之外的哥哥的工作。他小心翼翼地拨通了电话，在等待的系统音里惴惴不安。

“喂，谦米吗？”  
“内，Jackson哥，你忙吗？”  
“哦，现在在酒店休息呢，谦米想哥了吗？”  
“想啊……太久没见面啦，哥呢？”  
“还用说吗哥当然也想你啦。”  
“那哥什么时候能回来呢？”

他终于问出自己最想知道的问题，屏住呼吸等待着回答。

“嘶...估计不会太早，中国还有节目要录制。”

电流将声音传递过来，有些失真，但没有过滤掉那些抱歉的感情。金有谦的心落了下去，他不知道该说些什么才能让那种失望之情瞒过哥哥的耳朵。

-直接说你想他想得发疯不就行了？  
-这太奇怪了！  
-真可惜，他的身材是最合我胃口的那个。  
“你说什么？！”

“怎么了有谦？”

过于急切地反问脱口而出，金有谦惊慌捂住嘴，磕磕绊绊地憋出一句就是太想哥了。电话那边沉默下来，周遭的杂音也渐渐弱下去，似乎是拿着手机的那人走到了什么安静的地方。Jackson再次开口时已经换了一种语调，不再是那种经常在镜头上出现的高昂与活力。

“谦米乖，等哥结束了马上回去看你，到时候一起吃呷浦呷浦。”

啊...又是这样，总是这样。抱歉的时候就用一顿聚餐来作补偿，笑嘻嘻的总藏起自己的真实想法。金有谦有时候真想和他大吵一架，告诉他把一切负担都卸下不是让人羞耻的，在他面前抱怨生气也不会有什么后果。他的不坦率或许是作为兄长的责任感，但却把忙内挡在了近在迟尺却又无法穿破的透明隔层外。

“哥......我不想吃什么火锅。”  
-我只想和你坦诚相对。

-你应该说得再明白些。  
-你无法理解的。  
-又来？告诉你我可聪明了。  
-我警告你可别乱来。

“那谦米想要和哥干什么呢？”

Venom从他的肩头冒出来，凝聚成一个黑糊糊的小脑袋。但他不止于此，漆黑的带着反光的液体渐渐爬上他的肩头然后往下延伸，漆皮的质感加上冰凉湿滑的触觉让宿主起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。金有谦意识到不妙，想赶紧结束通话来避免事态严重化，却被飞袭过来的毒液夺走手机丢到一边。那些有意识般的，不，就是有意识的液态生命仗着金有谦的在意与克制，更加肆无忌惮地舔舐过他的每一寸肌肤，包裹住他柔软睡衣下的每一片温热。

Jackson没等到弟弟的回答，质量极佳的蓝牙耳机里只传来一阵窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声，接着是若有似无的呼吸，似乎隔了点距离。他生气了？这是理所当然的。Jackson还没有迟钝到听不出弟弟抱怨的程度，事实上，他并不像表现出来的那样粗心又大咧，而有着一颗敏感又隐忍的心。惴惴不安的变成了远在海外的那一个，他惶惶开了口，用那种哄小孩子的语气：

“有谦米～怎么啦？别生气，你想做什么哥都陪你。”

“哥..你和我...聊聊天吧...唔..我听着就好。”

呼，金有谦心里松了一口气，但很快又绷紧全身的肌肉，刚刚短短的一句话几乎让他精疲力尽，因为Venom此时正把不知道从何处学来的那些色情手段一一实验，就在他宿主的身体上。

先是乳首，被围满了黑液，独独露出两个颤巍巍站起的头部，可爱又可怜地接受着几只细小触须的戳弄；再来是股沟，那是大多数人的敏感处，只是随便一个轻滑就能让金有谦浑身战栗；而那最重点的部位当然受到了贵宾待遇，这两天来使用率超标的小口被细致地揉戳，动作堪称温柔。

很快汗水就被逼了出来，金有谦后背心开始发烫，额角也渗出反光。

“没问题呀，谦米想聊什么？”

-哥你就直接说吧，弟弟我怕一开口只会喘啊……

又没等来回答的哥哥只当是小孩闹起了脾气，便努力回想起这大半月来发生的趣闻，尽量绘声绘色地讲起了故事。

-他的声音和他的身材一样是极品。  
-快住手吧，算我求你。  
-我为什么要听你的呢？  
-你要记得我们可是共生的，我有一百种方法和你同归于尽！  
-你不会的，你舍不得他们。

Venom说对了，金有谦怎么可能舍得？他在Jackson蛊惑般的耳语中渐渐放下了理智，觉得那身影和声音一起，穿越千山万水，穿越云层星月，来到了他的床边。他总是拿着话筒的手此时抚摸着他的锁骨，吐露俏皮话的嘴唇正蹭着他的下颚，那肌肉分明的大腿抵住了他的股间，饱满韧性的胸腹又紧贴上了他的侧腰。

喘息声越来越大。

大到电话那头的Jackson终于意识到什么，停下了无趣的编造。

金有谦到底在干什么？他不出声响地锁好酒店的房门，摁了摁有些松动的耳机。他年纪最小的弟弟嗓音很独特，独特到成为小孩练习生时期自卑感的来源之一，但Jackson从未觉得那嗓音不好。打个比方，如果说自己的声音是烟草、酒和颓然疯狂的夜，那么金有谦的，对他而言，就是砂糖、芝士和无尽诱惑的色。此时此刻耳机里传来的声响，混杂着虚虚的喘息和偶尔漏出的鼻音，加上色情泛滥的水声，俨然在疲劳一天的Jackson眼前展开一幅精彩到极致的表演。

成年人的想象力让他断然下了决心，他不是没见过没有没听说过，只是未想过有一天自己能成为一场电话性爱的主角之一。

“有谦，哥知道你在做什么。”

快要沉沦过去的那人从情欲中惊醒过来，发觉自己四肢大开，体内早已被流动自如的Venom软化，而下体却硬挺挺地立着，似乎在告诉他狡辩是没有用的。

“Jackson哥...唔...哈...我...我没..”  
“再用力些。”

金有谦不明所以，却被语气中的强硬和侵略刺激地一抖，被持续抚弄的下体又吐出一小股清液。

和宿主不同，Venom理解了那道命令。他一边将身体的部分化作人类的性器，按照在金有谦记忆里学到的那些“科教片”里做的那样，缓慢又坚定地刺入他的身体，一边又对自己的第三次成功判断发表了褒奖。

-他喜欢这个～我就知道。  
-但我不想被一个外星生物操！  
-暂时把我当成他就行。

光滑细腻的触感完全不似人类的皮肤，却使进出更加顺滑。已经有了两次经验的金有谦可以细致明确地阐述被人操和被Venom操的不同之处，但他也不得不承认这一次的体验棒得惊人。

少了生涩，连细微的痛感都被微胀所取代，那些无法控制的液态生命在他体内一指深处那个最敏感的腺体上来回摩擦，让快感持续不断像潮水把他淹没。那种感觉不是突然的，不是间断的，而是循序渐进地上升，用一种可以将人逼疯的淡然速度，一秒一秒地摧毁着金有谦的堤坝。

“再快一些。”

以为弟弟在玩什么性爱玩具的Jackson早已被激起了情欲。他嗓音低沉，衣冠整齐又相貌堂堂地坐在背靠落地窗的单人沙发上，脸上还带着为了下午录制而提前化好的妆。若不是前门的拉链敞开着，若不是那紫红的狰狞在他手中肿胀着，人们或许会以为他只是眉头紧皱地在思考着什么价值百万的合约。

“有谦，别忘了摸摸前面。”

像个忠诚又刻板的下属一样，Venom又一字不差地马上执行了Jackson的命令。他分出一支细小但却比马眼粗上一些的触手，沿着那浸满前液的小孔钻了进去。逼人的酸麻痒胀一下击中了软成一滩的忙内，他朝空气中挺了挺腰，然后颓然失了气力，任由自己摔在有些湿意的被褥中，微微抽搐。

溃堤了。

金有谦随着前后两处的抽插大声叫起来，不再觉得是什么非人的生物在他的体内冲撞，而是他思念的那个男人将他全部占有。冲破防线的呻吟也让电话那头的Jackson加快了手上的动作，他绷紧肌肉飞速地上下摩擦性器的头部，模拟着真枪实战的抽插会带来的疯狂与快乐。

看不见的磁场和粒子是这场荒唐性爱的传递者，一分一秒计着时的通话时长彰显着这爱欲浪潮的波涛汹涌。终于两个人或低沉或婉转的呻吟逼出了对方的释放，在片刻喘息之余，总算让理智回到了原位。

“下次，我可不想只听着电话了。”  
“那...哥可要快些回来。”

 

5.  
休息日到底还是得到了一丝休息的，如果说在那场疯狂的性爱结束之后在床上昏睡过去直到半夜被饿醒又吃了一份烤猪蹄是不错的休息的话。

工作接着来了。好在五个月不是白费的，两个人的效率也不是七个人可以比拟的。除去编舞，仅仅花了半个小时就让小分队的二人完成了舞蹈的练习。这也让金有谦有时间探访他另一位许久不见的哥哥。

朴演员这次出演的电视剧很对drama爱好者金有谦的胃口，他断定会有个不错的收视率，也希望这个总是应允他胡闹的亦兄亦友的哥哥能够一炮而红。

考虑到寒冷的天气以及外景拍摄，贴心的弟弟备了壶热果酒，打算作为慰问的礼物。

-你自己就是个更好的礼物。  
-你吃错药了？Venom可不会这样嘴甜。  
-花了一晚上补习了一下韩剧知识而已。

两个小时后，辗转多次才来到偏远拍摄地的金有谦揉了揉自己吱呀呻吟的后腰，步履蹒跚地下了车。远远地他就瞧见反光板围着的那人，红色的卫衣加上牛仔外套，再往上是那张单眼皮大眼睛的初恋脸，简直比他这个97年生的青春上好几倍。他快步走过去，躲在工作人员身后，新奇地观看着朴珍荣展现他的演技。

就像当下热门又俗套的那些电视剧一样，他和朴演员羁绊的源头也是敌意。当初那个饱受欺凌又敏感脆弱的小肉团子将林在范当成救命稻草时，朴珍荣早就是那位相处了很久的好弟弟了。所以对于有一个人比自己享受着更多的宠爱与陪伴，金有谦自然而然地开始嫉妒。他嫉妒朴珍荣可以自然地搂着林在范的肩膀，嫉妒他们几乎每日的形影不离，就算知道是jjp出道后的必须，他仍是嫉妒。小孩子的敌意暴露得很明显，更别提朴珍荣是个聪慧细心的人，他很快就发现那个个子和自己差不多但却小了他三岁的，看上去总是气鼓鼓的小孩。回避不是朴能能的style，他开始了有意无意的戏弄与调笑，看着小孩唯唯诺诺又怒不敢言的样子，笑得牙花直颤。

喜欢他就要捉弄他。不知什么时候事态就变成了每逢采访他必cue金有谦，只要玩游戏他必调戏金有谦，双方渐渐丢开戒隙，变的乐在其中起来。艺术来源于生活，纯爱电视剧里不变的定律正是朴珍荣初丁爱恋的真实写照。但他还不敢承认，这到底是兄弟间的亲密，还是别的其他。

“cut！辛苦了，下午的戏就到这里，大家休息去吧。”

随着导演的指令，人群开始动了起来，staff们冲上前去为朴珍荣披上厚实的羽绒外套，然后一杯飘着香的热酒就送到了他的手里。他抬头，看见金有谦笑得弯起的眉眼。

“谢谢你来看我。”  
“诶咦，这是理所应当的嘛。”

为了让短暂的会面稍微舒适温暖些，朴珍荣问剧组借了间服化室，拉着弟弟坐在化妆镜前的椅子上。空间不大，所以酒香浓郁四散开来，让他在寒风中消失殆尽的血色渐渐回归。朴珍荣的长相是韩国人喜爱的那种，骨相温和眉眼干净，让人看了就会生出好感。虽然金有谦对这哥的好感是后天培养的，但这并不妨碍他现在对朴珍荣的崇拜，换个更准确的说法，崇爱。逼仄的环境平添紧张感，两人都没能找到素日里打闹的感觉，只能从最客套的最近过得怎么样聊起。

-补了这么多电视剧后，我发现我的审美变了。  
-怎么？  
-现在我看最好的是他！  
-……到底谁才花心啊…

空调的温度调得很高，这是为了让演员们在短时间内快速恢复体力。所以室内的二人都褪去外衣，只留单薄内里。穿鲜艳卫衣的朴珍荣并不常见，他特有的少年气质被凸显得完美，看得金有谦愣了一愣。

“哥，你这样穿很好看。”  
“我也就拍摄的时候这样穿，其他时候你就别想了。”  
“诶呀你就多穿穿嘛”  
“干嘛？有谦你难不成被哥的帅气迷倒了？”  
“对啊，人家喜欢死了～”

他俩总是这样，说着说着就丢掉了矜持。金有谦故作娇羞地冲对方胸口上砸了一拳，满足于和一个真正演员的飙戏。但他明明收了力道的手却被捣乱分子加持了buff，推得朴珍荣身子一歪，手中温热的果酒撒了半身。

“啊！珍荣哥怎么办，弄脏剧组的衣服会不会被骂啊？”  
“没事，还有好几套替换用的，但这一身得挂起来晾晾。”

没等金有谦再说什么，朴珍荣反手便脱下了帽衫，最近因为健身而丰盈起来的肌肉线条随着他的动作游弋着，攫取了金有谦全部的视线。

-啧啧啧，我更喜欢他了。

Venom一心想着攻略这位靓仔，于是操控着宿主的身体，一下扑进他赤裸的怀里。但他又好奇金有谦会如何反应，所以在做完这一手后又抽回那些经脉中的控制，留着趴在朴珍荣身上脸红不已的忙内独自堂皇。

“呃……珍荣哥，你..你裤子也湿了，我..我我帮你脱。”  
很好，非常自然。金有谦迅速冷静下来，为自己情急之下爆发出的演技竖了个大拇指。

而朴珍荣拒绝的话还没来得及说出口，最脆弱的部位便被阴影拢住了。葱白的手指摸上牛仔裤的拉链，克制的呼吸打在那处，烫得男人绷紧了全身肌肉。也许是太紧张，忙内的手指好几次打滑，或轻或重地隔着那层布料挑战他并不坚定的神经。他已经微微勃起了，但仍有侥幸的想法，认为弟弟不会注意到这“细微”的不同。

但他低估了自己的身体，也低估了金有谦的视力。

第五次摸索后金有谦终于成功拉下拉链，将裤腰扯到朴珍荣的大腿根处。但他没想到的是，平角内裤的遮盖下，他的哥哥隆起了一个大包。热感在增强，还有雄性荷尔蒙的气味，熏得金有谦面红耳赤。他也说不清到底Venom有没有操控着他了，反正视野里他自己的手受蛊惑似的拢住了那处开始抚弄，直到一手无法操控的地步。

“嘶！有谦停下！”

切，他自顾自地勃起了，嘴上说着拒绝却又没有推开。金有谦脑海里蹦出顽皮的念头，恶劣地加重了手上的力道，顺便将那凶器从布料牢笼中释放了出来。这不是他第一次看见朴珍荣的性器，泡澡、上厕所，他们见面的次数太多了，但没有一次是在这样完全勃发的时候。

那东西形状优美，看上去没有什么让人恶心的感觉，反倒有种很少使用的干净，就像朴珍荣这个人本身一样。但它的大小可绝对称不上是优美了，金有谦自认为自己长了双大手，却也几乎将整个手掌环拢才堪堪握得住。他开始上下移动，却被朴珍荣摁住了。

在弟弟触碰到他肉体的那一刻朴珍荣就屏住了呼吸，从未有过的奇妙触感舒适细腻又柔滑。但他内心的负罪感告诉他必须停止这一切。他定定地摁住那只点火的手，纠结地不知道如何开口。

僵持间金有谦撑在朴珍荣大腿上的手一滑，整个人直直倒向那处火热。微腥的硬烫戳在他左侧的脸颊上，制止他的那只手松开了，同时上方传来男人受激的喘息。金有谦僵直着，感受到近在咫尺的硬物顶端冒出湿意，他像个没了油的机器，定格动画一样地抬起脸来，却不敢看朴珍荣的眼睛。

“我...来帮哥吧……”

暧昧的水声和暗哑的低音合奏在小小的房间内，生涩的手法给享受的一方带来了别样的快感。被细致照顾到全部的性器红紫胀大，渗出的粘液润湿了整个柱身，也沾湿了身下那人的双手。

马眼翕动，腹肌绷紧，金有谦从越来越大的水声里接收到哥哥快要喷发的信号，他低下头去含住那个冠状的头部，绷起舌尖戳弄起那个流泪的小孔。

一瞬间朴珍荣头皮发麻腰眼一酸，他忍住抽动的欲望，一狠心推开了身下的人。

-啊哦，失策。  
-…我没戏了……

被推得跌坐在地上的金有谦终于抬起头来，他有些想哭，但只能绝望地盯着哥哥的眼睛，为自己的越线举动而颤颤发抖。

而呼吸尚未恢复的朴珍荣愣在椅子上，不敢相信自己刚刚做了什么。金有谦嫣红的嘴角，湿润的睫毛，被揉乱的发丝还有那躲闪的愧疚神色，全部都在控诉着自己的无情与残忍。

他紧了紧拳头，突然把金有谦扛了起来，三步并作两步从化妆间穿过摆满衣服的过道，踢开里间的小门进去，摔在了狭窄休息室里同样狭窄的沙发上。下一刻他就着背入的姿态扒掉了弟弟的里外衣物一下挺进去，疾风暴雨般抽出又刺入，每一下都像是疯狂发泄某种浓厚得化不开的感情，在金有谦急促失控的呻吟中重重地插进最深处，终于爆发了出来。

在帮着朴珍荣手淫时忙内才渐渐硬起来，但他们几乎是同时达到高潮的，金有谦大脑一片空白，有好几秒钟几乎丧失了意识。他的哥哥在喷射间隙还在小幅度地抽插着，一遍遍亲吻他湿透的头发和后颈。不知过了多久，他才终于从灭顶般的眩晕中渐渐恢复神智，挣扎着回过头。

他们近距离互相对视，喘息声缠绕在一起，彼此瞳孔倒映着对方眼睛。

许久后朴珍荣低下头，他们就这样紧密相连着接了个绵长的亲吻。

 

6.  
昨日见识了反转剧的Venom很是兴奋，但金有谦却有些遭不住连续四天的剧烈运动了。他打算去最宅的小哥哥家里，一起瘫在坐垫上好好玩一场电子游戏。

如果说崔荣宰的人生有百分之六十是由音乐组成的，那么剩下的百分之四十中的大半就是游戏了。对于弟弟一起开黑的邀请，他欣欣然同意，并且早早准备好了零食饮料，只差客人上门。

-他看上去比你纯情多了。  
-我荣宰哥才不是看上去的那种小可爱呢。  
-唔，从你的记忆里开看，他确实有我没想到的天赋。  
-你指他的歌声？  
-不，是那些龌龊又可爱的小把戏。

游戏一旦开始，气氛就火热起来。共处一室的好处是让每一个配合都完美无缺。两位人类主角乐此不疲，但来自遥远外太空的Venom却无聊得直发牢骚。

-为什么要杀那些可爱的小生物？  
-因为他们是敌人啊。  
-打死了你们能获得什么呢？  
-金币和等级的提升！  
-那又是什么？  
-就是...算了，我解释不清，你自己学习不就行了？

Venom难受，Venom委屈，Venom要发脾气。被锁在一个人类身体里不能自由行动不说，还不能畅快地吃人填饱肚子。都已经帮他获得四位男士的芳心了，那人却从未有感激的回报。Venom闪电般地出手打飞了两人手中价值不菲的游戏手柄，在崔荣宰看清他身影之前又飞速缩回了金有谦体内。

“唔啊啊啊啊！什么东西！”  
“没事没事，大概..是..小精灵，对，没错，是小精灵而已！哈哈..哈”

尴尬的笑声并不能化解崔荣宰眼中的疑问和惊恐，这样金有谦的脑袋像一台过载的电机，嗡嗡运作却无法给出合理的解答。

-现在可怎么办！？？  
-如果我做到了，你得好好感谢我。  
-我发誓会报答你的，所以请你赶紧做些什么！

“虽然初次见面并不怎么美好，但我仍希望你不要害怕。”

Venom从宿主的肩头冒了出来，考虑到人类接受能力的低阈值，幻化成一个可爱的小黑球模样。虽然它尽量用了最绅士最温柔的语气说话，但崔荣宰仍是被吓得倒退好几步。

“有..有谦！那是什么？！”  
“...荣宰哥，说来话长，但是他没有恶意。”

三十分钟后，崔荣宰终于半信半疑地接受了新型人工智能机器人这种还比较科学的解释。他重新挪回金有谦的身边，开始和这个看起来小巧有趣的玩意儿聊起了天。

“你叫Venom？”  
“没错，金有谦给给我起的名字。”  
“唔，还挺时髦的。你主要有什么功能？”  
“帮主人实现心愿之类的。”  
“哦？什么愿望都可以？”崔荣宰表示怀疑。  
“并不是全部，但帮助金有谦向崔荣宰告白还是能够完成的任务。”  
“哦～帮助他向崔荣宰告白......！？恰噶嘛！向崔荣宰告白？？”

他瞪大眼睛不可置信地望向似乎想要掐死Venom却无从下手的弟弟，又反问了一遍。  
“你要向我告白？”

金有谦支支吾吾半天说不出话，但在这无解的局面下只能眼睛一闭脖子一梗承认了。  
“没错！我是喜欢哥，但没想着今天就告白的......”

越说气势越弱，最后一个音节几乎都是被含在他的嘴里。金有谦曲着长腿绕着手指的样子娇羞得崔荣宰起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，但热意却无法控制地攀上脖子和脸颊，连鼻尖都烧得泛红起来。

“任务的最后一步是这个。”  
缱绻的空气被打破，Venom一个猛力把金有谦推捯压向崔荣宰，然后模仿了什么机器关机的系统音，躲回了宿主的体内。

“......他真是个好助手，我是说Venom。”

被压在身下的崔荣宰红着脸憋出一句不知所谓的夸赞。身下是由他自己亲手挑选的柔软地毯，身上是同样红着脸的一起生活多年的弟弟。他突然觉得自己不该这么输了先机，主动权掌握在自己手里才是他最喜欢的感受。崔荣宰内心深处潜藏的犯罪因子躁动起来。他曲起一只膝盖，抵在身上人岔开的腿间摩擦，同时搂住他的脖子将他往下压。

金有谦被他顶得想往上逃，却又被压制肩膀无法动弹。他小而诱惑的喘息声，一丝不漏地全部钻进崔荣宰的耳廓里，很快让他全副武装，硬得足以立马提枪上阵。

在感受到那个异常柔软的穴口的时候，崔荣宰只当是弟弟做好了充足的准备而来。他奖赏般的戳刺进去，尽量深入浅出、控制节奏。

宅男的知识储备多得惊人，他用上那些高超的技术将高潮来临前的折磨延长到似乎没有止境的地步。到最后忙内的身体撑不住了，他本不想做爱的身体已经透支到极限，软成一滩水，断断续续只能发出意志失控的呻吟；但与此相对的是后穴的自主，在历经几天的调教下绞得更加痉挛紧密，被那性器绵长凶狠的蹂躏搞得一塌糊涂，连大腿内侧浸满了精液和白痕。

Venom在一片荒淫中喃喃自语  
-人不可貌相。这话太对了。

 

7.  
-只剩下最后一个了！  
-尽管没什么用，我仍要警告你，别乱来好吗？  
-可我们每次都成功了！你该自信一些。

自信？这东西被金有谦留在了舞台和练习室里。感情上他从来没想当过强势的那个，一来怕对方不领情，而来怕自己太狼狈。

但已经和所有哥哥们袒露心迹的现状让他陷入自我怀疑。到底他是否值得被他们喜爱，又是否能够掌控住所有人的一切。

至少他们接受了我。金有谦自我安慰起来，他向来是能从细腻中发现微小的幸福而获得慰藉的，所以知道纠结于一件事上往往并不能得到任何帮助，还不如把时间花在更有意义的地方。

比如说帮助他的亲故bambam缓解个人FM前的紧张情绪就是个不错的选择。就算有再多即经验丰富脑袋灵光的哥哥们可以排忧解难，同龄人之间才是最能理解彼此难处的。再小的年龄隔阂在韩国都被画上了泾渭分明的界限，如今在新时代里长大的孩子们仍能有所体会。

金有谦穿上最轻便舒适的衬衣来到bambam家门口，轻车熟路地摁开了玄关的密码。他的亲故并没有前来迎接，倒是那几只宠物猫蹭到他腿边，发出嘤嘤的撒娇声。

“bam——”  
他拖长音调朝里屋喊了一声，换来一句咕咕哝哝的回应。

“唔，谦呐，我在刷牙呢。”

光脚走进客厅，金有谦抓起茶几上的矿泉水喝了一口，然后便朝着声音的来源走去。bambam家并不算大，是适合一个人舒服居住的大小，装修简单又大方，和他崇尚的奢华穿搭风格很不一致。此时那个穿着丝绸睡袍的纤细身影正叉着腰立在镜子前，电动牙刷发出滋滋的声响。

-他看上去并不紧张。  
-这是你不了解他。

打定主意要当心里诊疗师的金有谦环顾这间干净整洁的洗手间，找到了一个能够坐下休息的还算不错的位置。尽管厕所并不是个适合谈心的好地方，但他深知过分自爱的bambam能够在这耗上一整个早晨，他可不想独自一人被晾在空荡荡的客厅里玩手机。他盖上马桶坐了上去，但那个隐秘羞耻的部位传来的刺痛却让他不由自主倒吸了一口冷气。

“呜呜呜？”是含了满嘴牙膏泡沫的亲故在问他怎么了。

“没什么啦。”他摆摆手想敷衍过去，却让两朵红云飞上脸颊。

bambam不愧是金有谦最亲密的朋友，他从那疑惑的脸红和必然的动作中察觉到什么不妙的感觉，于是分出一股隐秘的视线仔细地观察起来。这一看不得了，他最好的韩国朋友敞开的衬衫的衣领下竟然遍布了不知多少的红痕。

他心头巨震，不谓源头的无力感席卷了他的全身，拿着牙刷的手顿了一顿，又继续正常地左右移动起来，像他什么都没有察觉到一样。

镜子里的自己睡眼惺忪，昨夜的晚睡造成了些许水肿，还有那些从嘴角滴落的白色泡沫，都在告诉bambam要冷静，要接受这世界上突如其来的失去，譬如厨房里洒了的牛奶，回到家才发现遗失的钱包，还有一段不知何时走散的友情。

他冷静地漱了口，冲干净牙刷和杯具上的残留，冷静地掬了一捧水扑在脸上，然后关掉龙头，冷静地锁上身后的门。

-看来今天不用我出手了。

正在说着粉丝见面会注意事项的金有谦不知道为什么Venom突然冒出这么一句嘀咕，就被不知何时走到他面前的bambam攥住了腕子，不容拒绝地拽进了铺满大理石的淋浴间。

“bam？你要干嘛？”  
“洗澡啊。”  
“那你把我拉进来干嘛？”  
“陪我洗啊。”

这两句回答连语调都丝毫未改，要不是金有谦对自己良好的视力十分肯定，他几乎都要怀疑面前那个正在解开睡袍衣带的人到底是不是真正的bambam了。虽然互相是没有秘密的至亲，但在狭小空间里挤着冲澡也只有多年前的孩子才能干得出来了。金有谦想要拉开移门出去，但水珠却劈头盖脸地冲了下来，一下子浇花了他的视线。

“唔！bam！你干嘛？！”  
他好不容易抹干净眼睛里的水渍，火气也被一瞬间点燃。

在bambam眼里，金有谦此时红着眼一副理直气壮的样子，让那些被水浸透而变得透明的衬衣下暗红的痕迹越发刺眼。

“你问问你自己干了什么吧。”

他想好声好气地讲，但出口的话语全都失掉了温度。他真想对金有谦说句对不起我多多少少有点假，因为真的喜欢你到一定的程度，并不是在签售会和粉丝见面会上吹嘘的那种，是你不理我我就没法好好做事，你忘说晚安我晚上都睡不好的那种。 我在忍住但我现在忍不住了。

他撕开那件碍眼的衬衫，任由口扣子崩飞在墙壁上又弹开。

-他小身板里的爆发力可真够呛！  
看热闹不嫌事大的Venom发表了今天第二句评论。

光脚的那人在水流中站不稳身形，被突如其来的力道摁倒在冰凉的靠壁上。湿透的裤子紧巴巴地粘在身上，让行动也变得滞涩起来。冰冷怒火中的bambam让他感到陌生，以至于不能很好地想出对策。但这禁锢下半身体的布料也获得了和衬衫一样的命运，他很快赤裸了全身，一条长直的腿被抬起，漏出那个有些微红的地方。

到现在还不知道将要发生什么就是真蠢了。但金有谦没想到这最后一位的攻略战就这么被他主动挑起，他甚至没有诱惑过半分。但他已无心再去思考什么，因为属于另一个人的硬物畅通无阻地进入了他的体内。接下来那一阵狂风暴雨的抽插简直让金有谦几息内就泪流满面，他生理上被如此粗暴的方式对待着，心理上却像被芝士与奶酪填满了。

很快bambam就在金有谦的体内交代出今天的第一发，他伸出手指堵住那个肿胀发红的小口，本能中希望那些淫乱情色的痕迹和腥膻滚热的体液，能够在金有谦身体内部留得更久一些，甚至让这个人的皮肉灵魂中都浸染上曾经跟自己亲密过的气息。但那些浊液仍在重力的作用下滑落出来，被水流带着流向角落的地漏。他深吸一口气又呼了出来，觉得心情轻盈得像片羽毛。

身体已经被快感麻痹得不像是自己的了，连发出声音都做不到，金有谦只感觉那可怖的凶器再次轻车熟路捅进了体内，又深又重又快，在备受蹂躏的嫩肉绞缠间残忍地来回碾压。他勉强忍耐着，却终究忍不住呼唤那个的名字。  
“……b……bam……”

每次快速抽动时都带出黏腻的水声，连大腿内侧都被揉得通红。bambam就在那一次次比野兽还狠的顶撞中喘着粗气，俯在金有谦耳边说：

“嗯，我在。”

 

 

 

8.  
-你说，咱们明天选谁呢？  
-还来？我可再禁不起这折腾了。  
-啧，要相信我赋予你的自愈能力好吗。  
-那我酸得要命的腰和痛得要死的屁股算怎么回事？  
-还不是我收了力。  
-为什么？！！  
-不然那个蠢货作者不会衔接呀！


End file.
